


Artistic Experiments

by RadioactiveSkull



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Torture, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveSkull/pseuds/RadioactiveSkull
Summary: Trapped once more in another STEM world - this time a result of willingness and strong determination to save his daughter - Sebastian is forced to navigate his way through and survive the horrors within. But what happens when he encounters the self-proclaimed photography master Stefano? An encounter where in which he's already run out of ammunition?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I suck at titles. 
> 
> Not my first smut fic but still crappily written, sorry.
> 
> The kinky stuff doesn't happen in this chapter. Will happen in the next.

_Out of ammo?_

The interior compartment of Sebastian's trusty pistol was entirely devoid of ammunition; only remnants of its shells and casings littered the concrete ground beneath his feet. Feeling around in the quiver bag slung across his back, he was dismayed to find the search ultimately returned empty-handed. No more bolts for his crossbow either. 

Fuck. He really _was_ out of ammo. 

There was nothing particularly useful in his belt pouches - only a measly syringe and a silver key. He was saving the former for a possible boss battle however, and it had been a while since he'd encountered another of those mirror portals. To put it simply, there was nothing he could use to defend himself in this hellhole.

A low growl emanated from the darkness of the hallway before him, forcing Sebastian to suddenly stop in his tracks. There was something strangely familiar about the way the growl sounded and the wet slapping of bare feet on concrete that followed right after.  
Sensing his heart-rate dramatically increase, he began moving forward again, though this time with heightened caution. He'd only gone a few metres when what appeared to be a camera flash abruptly illuminated his path. He froze, now knowing full well who was stalking the hallway. 

Dammit. Why now of all times?

Surprisingly, rather than feeling scared or even uneasy, he was instead overcome with a strong burst of anger. God forbid he allow this slimy bastard to take advantage of his daughter and utilise her like a tool in his sick creations! Completely forgetting about the lack of ammunition, he charged blindly into the darkness and aimed his gun at where he'd last seen the flash.  
A low chuckle ghosted dangerously close behind his back and he felt the hairs on his neck prickle in fear. Gripping the pistol tightly in his hands, he immediately turned around without a moment's hesitation and had it pointed directly at Stefano's chest. 

"Is that how you normally greet an acquaintance?" The suited man didn't seem at all disturbed by the fact that he was being held at gunpoint. The sly grin plastered across his face only seemed to emphasise the lack of fear that accompanied his nonchalant attitude.  
Sebastian remained silent and simply shoved his weapon forward, smirking inwardly in satisfaction as the tip dug deeper into Stefano's chest and elicited a pained wince.  
"I don't seem to recall ever acknowledging you as my acquaintance." 

The latter arched his eyebrows, clearly both amused and unbothered by the response.  
"I see." Unnerved by the seemingly dangerous situation he'd found himself in, Stefano was still tempted to provoke him even further. A gloved hand snuck down to the pockets of his dress pants to reveal a glinting dagger, the length of its surface riddled with dry blood stains. 

Despite the anger that was clearly overwhelming and clouding his judgement, this sudden movement did not pass unnoticed.  
"Drop the knife." Sebastian demanded, tightening his grip on the gun. He knew the bastard was only toying with him and yet--  
The other male pretended to pay no heed, taking his sweet time to closely examine and fondle the blade like a mother would her child. All this was making Sebastian nervous. Tense. He could feel droplets of sweat trickling down his neck in steady streams.  
"I said to dROP THE GODDAMN KNIFE." There was no disguising his fury - let alone emotions - now. He was extremely pissed and he was not afraid to show it. 

For a moment, he was almost compelled to believe Stefano would actually obey his command.  
_Almost._  
The dagger was slowly elevated into the air as the suited man raised his hands, but the moment Sebastian relaxed and loosened his grip on the gun for only half a second, the blade came swinging down towards his exposed neck.  
Entirely caught off guard, he quickly squeezed the trigger multiple times but no bullets were fired from his pistol. Shit, he'd completely forgotten about having no ammunition.  
With its sharp edge just several inches away from slicing through delicate skin, he was forced to freeze and hold his weapon steady instead. Before he knew it, their situation had been entirely and inexplicably reversed. 

"Try anything funny and I'll carve your trachea into a lovely mantelpiece for my gallery space." Stefano threatened. The accented words rolled off his tongue in a silky and almost soothing manner. He was enjoying this.  
"Move the dagger away so I can carve yours out instead for display at the garbage tip." Sebastian retorted back. He dared not move an inch though, knowing full well what the _"artistically-challenged"_ male was capable of. His carving skills were certainly nothing to joke about.  
"Haha, very funny." A sarcastic chuckle followed soon after. Sebastian winced at the blatant sarcasm dripping off his words.  
"I never intended for that to be--"

"Now hold still." He was rudely interrupted as Stefano grabbed his shoulder and swapped the dagger for a syringe. Its plastic container was filled to the brim with an ominous-looking purple liquid - a stark contrast against the vibrant green, yet somewhat _"friendlier"_ appearance of the many medical syringes he'd come to familiarize himself with over a long period of time.  
He'd noticed the very moment the dagger was removed but before he could do anything drastic about his situation, the tip of the syringe was suddenly injected into the side of his neck.  
Though he couldn't see the contents of the syringe being emptied into his bloodstream, he could _feel_ it. Sebastian winced, though from physical pain this time, as the tip was yanked out again and disposed of onto the ground. There was a loud clunk as it connected with hard concrete before rolling down a slight slope. 

"You bastard-- what the hell was in that thing?!" He snarled, limbs flailing in all directions for balance as his vision suddenly blurred. He could barely see Stefano standing before him, but the smug grin on his pale face was still distinguishable even amongst the blurry darkness.  
"Keep quiet and try not to resist it. You'll be in much less pain once you wake up." An attempt of reassurance that did little to alleviate his nerves. Everything was sounding further and further away and his eyes could no longer stay wide open. Reluctantly, Sebastian eventually succumbed to the syringe's effects and allowed himself to drift off into the darkness. There was only one word on his mind as he fell unconscious. 

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this sucks so bad ;;;; and for some reason, it's starting to look like a crack fic too (not my intention ofc)

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

The irritating sound of hard metal colliding with stone - or was it concrete? - rudely interrupted Sebastian's sleep. At least, that was what he thought until he suddenly recalled being sedated beforehand. Despite an unrelenting ache pounding his brain into oblivion, he reluctantly forced his tired eyes open to glance around at the surrounding environment. The room he had woken up to was mostly dark, save for a few specific areas dimly lit by dangling vintage lanterns. Horrified, he realised he recognized this place - Stefano's art gallery. Mutilated statues of grotesque creatures decorated the gallery space around him and there was no mistaking the strong scent of rotten blood and corpses. The stench was enough to make anyone gag in disgust.

Terrified and still woozy from this whole ordeal, his first instinct was to run. Run and never step foot in here again. That was until he glanced down to discover his arms and feet were tightly strapped to the surface on which he lay - some sort of medical bed covered in generous amounts of dust and cobwebs. No matter how hard he yanked at the leather straps forcefully binding his limbs, they simply refused to budge. He was stuck here.

"I see you've woken up."   
Sebastian slowly craned his neck to the side, wincing as the spot in which he'd been injected was still feeling rather sore.   
The suited male was poised by an unfinished statue, carefully chipping away at the grey stone structure with seemingly great concentration and vigor.  
_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._ The sound was becoming unbearable.  
"Release me now." Sebastian was startled to hear his voice come out raspy and dry, his throat practically burning at the simple effort of producing those words. How long had he been out? 

There was no reply. Just the constant, steady rhythm of metal on concrete that seemed to bounce from wall to wall, echoing continuously as the sound never seemed to cease.   
"Answer me, you bastard! Don't pretend I'm not here!" He suddenly lapsed into a horrible coughing fit the moment the last word escaped his dry, chapped lips. His eyes watered and his throat continued to burn. He wondered if this was how he was going to die - by painfully suffocating to death. Nevertheless, the other male refused to budge or even cast a simple glance in his direction. He clearly had his priorities straightened out. 

It wasn't until the coughing subsided that Stefano finally discontinued the awful clunking and slowly made his way over to the bed, positioning himself behind the metal bed-frame that served as a meager barrier between them. They were now staring at each other face-to-face again.   
"If you wanted my attention that much, you could've just asked politely." The same smug grin returned. Lying here exposed in such a vulnerable state and position, Sebastian found the grin appeared much more intimidating than it normally would any other time. He longed desperately to wipe it off his face with a barrage of punches. How satisfying would it be to see this bastard's face riddled with deep, angry bruises and cuts of his own making? 

  
"Fuck you." 

  
Eyebrows arched in amusement and long, slender fingers drummed lightly against the bed's metal frame closely situated by Sebastian's head; an occasional (and deliberate) tap of a nail was thrown into the mix. If his intention was to further provoke and irritate, then he'd already succeeded ages ago.  
"I was planning on leaving you out here for the Guardian to make a gory, bloody mess of, but that's actually not a bad suggestion."  
Now it was Sebastian's eyebrows that arched in confusion. Clueless as he was, he didn't like the sound of where this going.   
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Except I don't really fancy the idea of being the one on the receiving end. I think I'd rather be doing the fucking instead. It's more... Enjoyable that way." The suited man gazed rather absentmindedly at the moldy ceiling above, gloved hand stroking his chin like a philosopher pondering over one of life's greatest mysteries. 

Sebastian's eyes widened in genuine horror as he finally caught on. He began to thrash wildly against the bed's surface, teeth gritting in pain as the straps dug deep into his tender skin. The more he pulled on the straps however, the tighter their grip on his body seemed to become.   
"NO. Touch me with your filthy hands and I'll gouge out your eyes! I-I'll rip your arms off!" The bed creaked loudly in protest as he continued to thrash and holler in a mixture of unconcealed fear and anger.

In Stefano's eyes, this was a scene of great amusement - he saw himself as the apex predator and Sebastian the terrified prey. The way he writhed around in a blatantly useless attempt to escape resembled that of a fly, or any insect for that matter, struggling to break free of a spiderweb's sticky and merciless clutches.   
Stefano chuckled lowly to himself, his skin tingling in anticipation at the thought of inflicting pain and humiliation on the screaming man vulnerably sprawled out beneath him. It was all part of the delicate process involved in producing a fine piece of artwork and he wanted to savour it as much as possible. 

"No? Ironically, your body seems to be saying otherwise." 

  
It seemed like the entire day had been an absolute shit-fest right from the very beginning. The injection Sebastian had received was throwing his head for a loop and his thought-processing was being quite slow on the uptake. This entire situation, let alone conversation, felt surreal and completely uncontrollable.   
"Uh what? Come again?" Nevertheless, he glanced down at his trousers and was quite mortified to see a prominent bulge beneath the layer of muddy material.   
"I'm hard." His voice faltered as he struggled to come to terms with this horrifying reality.   
"I'm fucking hard." Sebastian repeated again, the words sounding foreign on his tongue. 

  
He was met with an icy-blue stare as Stefano peered over him, dark hair almost sweeping over his forehead and tickling his sweat-covered nose. Too close for comfort.  
"I heard you the first time." He said nonchalantly, grin widening and taking on a more menacing appearance.   
"Now. Can I trust you not to run away when I remove the straps?"

Sebastian hesitated. He wanted nothing more than for his limbs to be released so he could get the fuck out of here, and he reckoned the bastard obviously knew this too. Stefano couldn't possibly be that naive though, could he? Did he really think he wouldn't get up and seize the opportunity to run?   
But either way, the safest bet was to play along for now and let nature take its course afterwards.   
"No, I won't run. I'm not that stupid." His response came out sounding more spiteful than intended as he literally spat out the last few words, but he didn't care anymore about having good first-impressions. They were long past that stage.   
Stefano remained silent as he left his position by the headboard and stood to the left of the bed. His actions were swift and precise, despite gloved hands, and then Sebastian was free in just a matter of seconds.   
"Fuck you, naïve asshole." He taunted, shifting his sore legs as he prepared to run, but that was when he realised something was wrong. 

He was unable to move. His entire body was immobilised, and the most they could do was twitch like crazy and even that took a considerable amount of concentrated effort. He'd still been able to thrash against the straps earlier though, so the drug's effects must now be taking place.   
"The hell was in that syringe? What did you drug me with!?" Though he couldn't move his limbs, he was half-relieved, half-disappointed his head and face still could, so he poured all his efforts into insulting the suited man instead. To hell with this. He figured if he couldn't physically attack him, he might as well do so verbally for self-gratification.   
"What I injected you with was an aphrodisiac. Mixed in with a few other chemicals of course." Stefano replied. His voice was disturbingly calm and relaxed, which contradicted greatly with the other male's own gruff and panicked one. They couldn't be anymore dissimilar. 

Gloved hands once again took swift action as he unsheathed his dagger and began ripping apart Sebastian's clothing. The cuts were irregular and all over the place, which was quite odd for a man who seemingly strived for perfection. But then again, perhaps this was a different situation. There was no need to be so neat and precise with everything this time.   
Sebastian cursed under his breath as his chest was left exposed, but that soon increased in volume once he felt hands toying at the canvas belt securely tied around his waist. This bastard wasn't joking when he said he'd fuck him. 

  
Feeling more helpless than ever, Sebastian groaned and complained the whole time he was undressed in a agonizingly slow fashion, knowing Stefano was purposely drawing this whole process out to humiliate him. The bulge in his pants - well, in plain visibility, now that he was fully stripped of everything that had been covering his naked body - didn't seem to be growing any smaller either. In fact, he was growing more and more restless and almost anticipative of what was to come. He blamed it on the aphrodisiac. 

Regardless, Sebastian couldn't help yelling in surprise when cold hands gripped him by the cock. During all the groaning and complaining he'd been engaging in during the last few minutes, he'd failed to take notice of how quickly things were advancing and now realised there was no turning back. He was going to be ass-raped by a one-eyed, self-proclaimed artist and child predator, and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Not in this condition, at least. He still didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, and when the effects of the drug would run out.   
"F-fuck...!" His moan echoed throughout the gallery space, a reminder of what was currently happening to him. Stefano's hands sped up as he continued to jerk him off, though occasionally slowing down or stopping entirely just to drive Sebastian closer to the edge of literal insanity. He couldn't take any more of this. 

His back arched slightly off the bed and his toes curled as an intense sensation of pleasure rippled through his body. White liquid spurted onto his stomach as he lay there exhausted, breathing heavily and still reeling from the experience. At least he was finally regaining some of his mobility.  
Stefano didn't seem particularly impressed by his quick orgasm, but there was an amused smirk plastered across his face - as always. Both hands were already uncovered, gloves tucked neatly into the pockets of his suit blazer, so all that was left was to unbuckle his own belt and continue the deed. 

  
The moment Sebastian felt something hot and hard poking at his lubed-up entrance, he let loose a horrified scream that could have brought the whole place down, but was instantly cut off when Stefano mercilessly forced the rest of himself in. It slid through with surprising ease, due to the aphrodisiac and extra lube, and the sensation of something large (at least to him) thrusting in and out of him was unlike anything Sebastian had ever experienced. With nothing to grab onto, he weakly fumbled for the guns still safely tucked away in his shoulder holsters, but groaned in annoyance when he remembered _again_ how there was no more ammunition. Nevertheless, he gripped a gun with trembling hands and began pounding its hollow tip against the man's forehead - an act of resilience that was both pathetic and laughable considering the fact that he was physically unable to exert sufficient strength into this action. 

Gritting his teeth in reluctant defeat, Sebastian leaned back against the soiled bed and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than for this whole ordeal to be over and done with. It was extremely difficult to ignore the thrusts though. While there was no pain, he could feel his pride and ego slipping further and further away with each shameful moan that escaped his lips. He was only glad there was no-one else around to witness this event, and connection with Kidman had ceased to work long before he'd found himself in this sticky situation.


	3. Chapter 3

"It seems like you're enjoying yourself."

Sebastian's eyes slowly fluttered open to drink in the scene before him, his legs still sprawled on either side of the Italian to accommodate the harsh thrusting. He simply groaned in response as he carefully shifted his aching body, shuddering at the disgusting sensation of sweat and cum pooling on his stomach.

  
The past half an hour or so - or so it seemed as he had no sense of time in this godforsaken place - had been one hell of a confusing experience. With the effects of the aphrodisiac now at its highest peak, it was difficult to distinguish the difference between pain and pleasure. Even the ceiling above was spinning around in dizzying circles, filling his vision with flashing strobe lights that did little to alleviate the throbbing pain in his head. As an alcoholic, he'd gotten drunk many, many times before but never had he ever felt _this_ disorientated and completely fucking helpless.

"Just shut the fuck up and finish this already." He mumbled in irritation, weakly raising both arms to obscure the deep, red flush spreading across his face. A particularly well-angled thrust left him instantly gasping and reeling from the sudden rush of pleasure that permeated through every single cell of his vulnerable body.

Stefano peered down at his expression and smirked in satisfaction at the shameful, flushed face glaring back at him. It wasn't enough though. He wanted to drive him over the edge and leave him begging and screaming for more, or at least leave him a sobbing mess stripped of all hope and determination.

He wanted to _break_ him, over and over again until he was nothing but an empty shell.

"I'd say you're starting to become greedy and impatient." Stefano began, nonchalantly sweeping one hand through his hair as the other mockingly squeezed the brunette's thigh. Sebastian flinched from the unexpected touch and attempted to move out of reach, but to no avail. Slender fingers continued to trace invisible lines down the coarse, imperfect skin, eliciting ragged breaths of wanton nature.  
"Oh but don't worry, I'm not going to deprive you of your pleasure now." The Italian hastily added on upon being menacingly glared at again; still though, he was enjoying the thrill of teasing him.

  
"Come here, Obscura!" He let loose a shrill whistle that echoed loudly through the gallery space and a large, three-legged creature abruptly stumbled into view.  
Sebastian stifled a horrified scream as the creature climbed onto his body and sank herself down on his twitching cock. No hesitation, no warning.

"What the fuck- Oh god!" He roughly launched his head back onto the bed's hard surface, groaning from the indescribable experience of being on both ends of the spectrum. He hated himself for enjoying it.  
Biting back another lustful moan, his trembling fingers reached forward to grab hold of either side of Obscura's hips, ignoring the disgusting, slimy feel of her skin. This elicited a surprised shriek from the creature, though she was somehow able to refrain herself from lashing out at and attacking him.

"I never would have figured you for a man with such... Tastes." Stefano suddenly commented, delivering a barrage of hard, forceful thrusts so as to turn the brunette's attention back towards him. There was no mistaking the hint of disappointment in his accented voice, although he had to admit the concept of it was appealing to a certain extent.

  
Said brunette remained silent for a moment, albeit for the occasional grunt and moan. Sebastian was nearing his limit but didn't particularly fancy the idea of shooting his load into the Frankensteinish creature splayed across his legs. Was she even capable of reproducing? He knew in retrospect that this world was technically nothing but a horrible dream, but it was still a question he wanted answers to.

"Fuck, I'm close...!" He gasped after another well-aimed thrust shocked him back to reality - that and the doubled sensation of Obscura suddenly tightening around him. Realising the fact that there would simply be no time or opportunity to push her off him, he finally decided to just surrender to the blissful agony and abruptly came. Now completely exhausted and utterly drained of the means to keep going, he lowered his aching arms and watched in silence as Obscura removed herself from his soiled body and skulked back into the darkness.

Droplets of cum followed her every step on the dirty tiles, but it was the way she confidently stalked off like his fucking expertise had no effect on her that really caught his attention.

So I wasn't good enough to satisfy you, huh? Sebastian thought bitterly to himself. Granted, he hadn't had a woman since Myra's disappearance many years ago, but still... _Ouch_. What a way to damage his ego.  
Now that the creature was off him however, he could clearly see that Stefano had also reached his limit just then.  
"You fucker. You just came inside me, didn't you?" Sebastian hissed, both furious and disgusted by the idea of having the bastard's bodily fluids buried deep inside him.

  
Stefano shrugged, completely unfazed by the brunette's outburst. He pulled out without hesitation and calmly gazed down at the blood-mixed semen slowly dribbling out of the other male's brutally abused nether regions. It was an undeniably disgusting sight to behold, but knowing who it belonged to made it tolerable to look at; arousing, even. Especially when considering the fact that _he_ was the one who did this to him, and nobody else.

Now longer tied down and rendered immobile by the drug (though its aphrodisiac effects definitely still lingered), Sebastian decided once again, that the perfect opportunity to run had been presented to him as a prize upon a silver platter. Of course, there was still the issue of being buck naked with cum leaking out of his ass like a broken tap, but he figured he could just nab some clothes from one of the many corpses lying around this place. As for ammunition however... That would be a different story.

  
As soon as he noticed Stefano's attention was no longer on him, he hastily launched himself off the bed and prepared to sprint away, grunting in pain the moment his tortured ass came into direct contact with the bed's surface. He could only hope medical syringes were capable of healing such pain, and possibly wipe away the awful memory of being raped as well while at it. Before he could actually escape however, an arm shot up to grab him by the shoulder and a strong sense of déjà vu swept through his mind.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet." Stefano's grip tightened and the brunette winced as fingernails dug deeper into his shoulder blade, purposely attacking bone rather than skin. In the corner of his eye, Sebastian could see the glint of his sharp dagger. He wasn't about to give the bastard the chance to do as he wanted this time.  
Releasing an adrenaline-fueled yell, he barreled into the suited man and wrestled him to the floor, extremely pleased by the look of surprise painted across his pale face.

  
"I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want, Stefano, and I'm not going to let you stop me." He snarled in a low voice, trying to prevent the other male from fighting back. As the two continue to wrestle each other without much progress, Sebastian's elbow accidentally knocked into the statue Stefano had been working on earlier. There was a magnificent thud as it collapsed onto the ground in a dusty heap, surrounding them in suffocating clouds of white particles. Momentarily distracted by his attempt to avoid breathing them in, Sebastian was caught unaware when another purple syringe was suddenly jabbed into his right shoulder.

"You've just crossed the line, _detective_. Don't think I'll let you off lightly." Stefano threatened, shoving the brunette off his body before standing up to shake out his suit. It was almost impressive how much he cared about such things in a situation like this.  
Immobility once again settling in, said brunette could only stare down at the dusty tiles in a daze. The pits of his stomach was feeling hotter than before and the urge to jerk himself off right then and there was overwhelming.

  
He could hardly think as strong hands lifted him up, forcing him to look Stefano in the eye. They couldn't be anymore different - two dazed and unfocused eyes staring back at an icy and beautiful, yet almost cold and distant pupil.

"I hope you're ready for the next round."


	4. Chapter 4

When he finally snapped back to his senses, Sebastian was mortified to find himself perched atop Stefano's lap. Although admittedly, perched wasn't exactly the most accurate of descriptions. While his unclothed back was facing the other man's so neither of them could see each other's expressions, firm hands were gripping the back of his knees and forcing his legs wide apart.

  
It was a humiliating position that made him feel immensely exposed, and he decided he'd very much rather be back on the medical bed despite its brick-like hardness.

"You're really tight around me right now you know? It's almost like... You enjoy the possibility of being watched." Stefano whispered mockingly into his ear, sending unwanted shivers down his aching spine. Having just been injected once more with the aphrodisiac, Sebastian was only too well aware of the fact that this position gave Stefano's cock better access to his ass. The deeper it rammed against his brutalized insides, the more he lustfully cried out in wanton desire.

Tears frolicked at the corners of his eyes as he gazed down at the semen-splattered ground, too heavily drugged to speak up in reply. He did however, attempt to hurl another punch in Stefano's face - an attempt of feeble nature as he was facing the wrong way and his wrists were tightly bound with satin ribbons.

  
Stefano had to laugh at the brunette's pathetic failure of a punch. It was almost adorable how he still desperately tried to escape his fate, despite knowing how useless the attempts were.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Italian whispered again, playfully flicking his tongue against the other's sensitized ear. The tense body sitting atop him flinched in surprise and the warm ring of muscle around his cock suddenly tightened once more. He laughed once more.

  
As he continued thrusting upwards, an abrupt thought entered his mind. Why tease him with the possibility of being watched when he could _make_ it happen?  
"Hmm... You know what? You've been trying so hard to find your daughter, haven't you? Wouldn't you like to see her again?"

Hearing mention of his precious, beloved daughter, Sebastian furiously fought against the drug's control to spit out in anger. "Where is she then? What have you done to her?!"  
He painfully twisted his body around to try and get a good look at what expression lay upon the photographer's face, but firm hands gripped the sides of his head and forced him to gaze back straight.

  
There lying on the ground, several metres away from where they sat, was the small figure of a girl. Though her eyes were shut, her chest heaved up and down in tiny motions, indicating that she was still alive.

"Lily!" Sebastian ripped the man's hands away from his face and tried to stand up. The same hands roughly yanked him back down and he yelped in frustration. Leaning against the other's right shoulder, Stefano let loose a heavy sigh and circled his finger around the exact spot in which he'd injected the syringe earlier.  
"Now if only you paid that much attention to me too. But no matter, aren't you glad I gave you the chance to see her again?"  
"Yeah thanks. I'd really appreciate it if you could let me go too."

  
Another sigh. Stefano stopped circling his fingers and began digging them hard into the sore spot instead, delivering yet another thrust of his cock for good measure. The brunette arched his back in surprise, though his body wriggled around uncomfortably from the pain blossoming in his right shoulder.

Sebastian opened his mouth to moan but upon seeing his daughter asleep before them, made a split decision to cram the other shoulder into his mouth to shut himself up. Fake world or not, there was no way he'd let his daughter be exposed to such an obscene and vulgar sight. He groaned in dismay when Stefano, having just seen his reaction, began purposely thrusting in such a way as to target his sensitive prostate.

  
"What's wrong? I thought you were excited by the prospect of being watched." There was an unmistakable hint of disappointment in the Italian's voice, though it was hard to tell whether or not it was faked.  
Sebastian gritted his teeth and tried to pour all of his concentration into not moaning, as difficult as it was. "I... Gah! Never said so! Especially not...! When it's her watching!" He managed to splutter out those words, feeling like the room was spinning around him. It was becoming increasingly difficult to contain himself but he knew he had to maintain control for his daughter's sake.

"What a pity." The disappointment in his voice sounded real this time. Sebastian was caught unaware when the Italian suddenly bit down on his shoulder, right where the tiny injection hole was still displayed on his sweating skin. The bite was strong enough to draw droplets of blood and Sebastian, immensely dizzy from the drug, uttered a breathy oh my god before abruptly ejaculating without warning. Tears were now freely flowing down his grimy cheeks as he went limp, too deprived of energy and the willpower to do anything else.

He barely registered the squelchy sensation of Stefano slowly pulling out of his overused, gaping ass as he stood up. No longer supported by another body, he dropped down onto the ground in a messy heap, his dark hair sticking out in all directions.

Throughout this whole ordeal, his eyes had never left his daughter and he was just now acknowledging this horrifying realisation.

  
He fucked while looking at her.

  
He moaned while looking at her.

  
He _came_ while looking at her.

  
Disgust and shame bubbled within his veins and he was overcome by the strong desire to shoot himself right then and there, if only to spare himself from the humiliation. But of course. No ammunition. It felt like someone was playing a cruel, sick joke on him.  
With semen still leaking out and dribbling down his bruised legs, Sebastian struggled to crawl over to the sleeping figure of his daughter, momentarily caught up in the relieving fact that at least he was now reunited with her and the search was finally over.

  
Wiping semen off one hand as best as he could, he reached out to gently caress her pale cheek and was left startled when his fingers went _through_ her skin. Lily's entire body seemed to waver and tremble for a second upon the sudden contact.

She was a hologram. The bastard had set him up with a goddamn hologram.  
He didn't know whether to cry in relief from the idea that he hadn't actually been having sex in front of her, or cry knowing that he still had yet to find and rescue her. Either way, he allowed the tears to come in steady streams as he rested his back against the pedestal.

The hologram disappeared and just by glancing around the empty gallery space, it seemed Stefano had gone too.

After a moment's rest, he got up to his feet and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his backside as he walked over to a pile of corpses resting in the corner of the room. He held his breath and began dressing himself in their bloody clothes. Just as he was about to leave the gallery, a shiny object on the ground caught his attention and he kneeled down to pick it up.

  
It was a pistol bullet. Still in perfectly good shape and completely useable.

  
Sebastian wondered if this one bullet was worth enduring all those hours of hell.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, so thank you to all those who read this fanfic! I'm a terrible writer and am completely inexperienced with smut so I'm sorry for putting you through this horrible piece of literature. :,))
> 
> Note: I know Stefano is a photographer not an artist, but I kinda forgot that fact while writing. >_>" but since his works are incredibly artistic and creative, I wouldn't be surprised if he was also capable of doing other stuff too. /and Sebastian does call him an artist in the game right/


End file.
